Verdad
by Jeremycards
Summary: Sir Marcus, un caballero de Camelot encuentra dudas existenciales sobre su dios y comienza una busqueda de la verdad, pero lo que encuentre puede no ser lo que espera, cuento corto


**Verdad**

En los tiempos del rey Arturo, se encontraba en Camelot un caballero singular, este caballero era diferente ya que nunca se quedaba a vivir en ningún lugar, lo llamaban "el caballero sin hogar", su nombre era Sir Marcus, este caballero había recorrido el mundo en varias ocasiones, visito Roma, Egipto, Grecia, las peligrosas selvas del África, e incluso el oriente. Sir Marcus volvía cada 4 años a Camelot a reportar sus hallazgos y aventuras al rey, que oía con asombro. Sir Marcus vivió así unos largos 20 años, hasta que se empezó a hacer algunas preguntas, Sir Marcus era un fiel cristiano, pero con el tiempo comenzó a dudar, conoció la mitología griega, egipcia, nórdica, descubrió creencias religiosas budistas en el oriente, los misterios de las pirámides egipcias lo desconcertaron mucho, hasta que se comenzó a preguntar: - ¿Por qué nuestra religión niega tanto a los otros dioses, estos parecen tan reales como el nuestro, ¿Cómo pueden los orientales tener tanta paz interior creyendo en un dios que no existe?- Tantas preguntas se hizo Sir Marcus que su fe en Dios quedo al borde de un abismo. Sir Marcus comenzó a generar nuevos ideales, ideales que le traían aun más preguntas, el no pudo ocultar sus nuevos ideales y temió ser acusado por herejía en la corte del rey Arturo, por lo que decidió abandonar esta y emprender un viaje con el único fin de encontrar "la verdad".

Durante muchos años Marcus viajo buscando pistas, pero nada parecía funcionar, luego de mucho este decidió que la única persona que podía saber la verdad tenia que ser una criatura mágica. Marcus oyó que en Noruega había series mágicos muy sabios, pero no logro averiguar su apariencia o temperamento ni tampoco donde Vivian, por lo que Sir Marcus recorrió Noruega durante mucho tiempo sin ningún resultado.

Una noche, acampo cerca de un lago. Por la noche este sintió sed y se acerco al lago a tomar agua, pero al llegar vio a una bella dama siendo atacada por un feroz oso; Sir Marcus desenvaino su espada y de 3 golpes mato al oso. La dama quedo maravillada con este, entonces comenzó a brillar y demostró se realmente una ninfa. Marcus quedo fascinado con la belleza de esta, quien le dijo que ella era una ninfa de las más sabias y poderosas que había y por haber demostrado su valentía esta le concedería 2 deseos. Este sintió una gran alegría, pensó que al fin encontraría la verdad y podría difundirla por el mundo

-Deseo que me digas la verdad absoluta- dijo firmemente

-hay muchas cosas con una verdad absoluta noble caballero, ¿sobre que quieres saber la verdad?

-Quiero saber que religión esta en lo cierto, ¿Cuál o cuales son los dioses reales?- Sir Marcus hablaba con firmeza, pero sentía miedo inconcientemente

-Vaya, ¿estas seguro que quieres saber tal cosa?- la pregunta de la ninfa atemorizo aun mas a Sir Marcus, pero al final asintió con la cabeza- Bueno Sir Marcus entonces te lo mostrare- La ninfa empezó a mostrar imágenes ante Marcus de hombres antiguos a medida de que hablaba- Mira bien noble caballero, esto es el principio de la humanidad, naturalmente el hombre siempre desea saber más, así como tu quisiste saber la verdad, los primeros hombres querían saber porque caen las cosas, como se crea el fuego, y muchas cosas más- a medida que hablaba la ninfa mostraba imágenes de los primeros hombres haciendo sus primeros experimentos- usando su mente comenzaron a investigar y experimentar, así lograron descubrir muchas cosas y crear cosas nuevas, se valieron de las cosas que encontraban para mejorar sus vidas, pero todo tiene un limite, hay cosas que la mente humana no pudo comprender, intentó e intentó entender cosas muy complicadas hasta que llego a la desesperación, y así sumido en la desesperación empezó a creer que esas cosas incomprensibles las hacia un ser superior, esa impotencia que produjo el no entender, llevo a los hombres a inventar una explicación, pero eso no es todo, los hombres estaban desesperados también por las injusticias que se vivían diariamente, por lo que comenzaron a decir que ese dios castigaría a los malos y premiaría a los buenos luego de muertos, esto lo hicieron inconcientemente para consolarse a si mismos, pero siempre hay gente que se aprovecha de todo esto, gente de corazón oscuro, así fue como algunas personas usaron esa fe para controlar a la gente y aprovecharse de esa, a la ves que los mantenían a raya. Con el tiempo en cada lugar surgían diferentes historias de ese dios, se creaban historias y mitos que les dieron forma a los dioses de cada pueblo, así surgieron los dioses de cada lugar, luego varios lugares comenzaron a esparcir sus creencias y así crearon sus religiones. Pero hay algo malo de todo esto, las cosas que la gente hace con su propia energía y poder interno que no comprenden, se lo atribuyen a ese dios, y nunca entienden su propio poder, esa es otra forma de controlar el poder de los hombres…-

El relato de la ninfa dejo a Sir Marcus totalmente desesperanzado y atemorizado, el esperaba encontrar al dios real, no algo así, entonces le pidió a la ninfa que cese su relato.

-Lo siento noble caballero, se que la verdad puede ser dura, el saber que uno mismo con las personas cercanas a el son las únicas capaces de hacer algo y no alguien todo poderoso puede causar un gran miedo y desesperación, pero esa es la verdad noble caballero, y ahora… ¿Cuál es su segundo deseo?- Marcus pensó un momento, sin soportar esa desesperación dijo…

-Deseo… no haber tenido sed esta noche- la ninfa asintió con la cabeza y así todo termino, la mañana siguiente Marcus se levanto y fue al lago a tomar agua y vio tallado en la piedra central del lago "Busca tu camino, Dios esta en ti", al leer esto Marcus se sintió bien, y dio su misión por terminada, empezando así un nuevo viaje…


End file.
